


After the Storm

by terajk



Category: Ranma 1/2
Genre: Canon Disabled Character, Genderqueer Character, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-06
Updated: 2011-12-06
Packaged: 2017-10-26 23:51:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/289262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terajk/pseuds/terajk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ranma says “atashi” as a girl now, and sometimes as a guy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After the Storm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [melannen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/melannen/gifts).



“No room. Move over, jerk.”

Ranma says “atashi” as a girl now, and sometimes as a guy. And _right_ now, with her head on his shoulder and her arm across his chest, she’s not telling the truth. Not only is she so much smaller, but there’s a whole third of bed on her side. Ryoga elbows her in the ribs.

Akane comes in from the bath, smelling of strawberries.

When he’d told her he was P-chan--as in, confessed he had something to show her and then had Ranma shove him into the lake--she'd screamed and cried and kicked him into the trees. But Ranma said her anger was “like one of your punches. It’s for, like, a second, and then nothin.’” (Ryoga made a mental note to break his arm later.)

He can’t look at her in her yellow pajamas, so pretends to be asleep.

“Are you ready for beddy-bye, Ryoga-chan?” she whispers, and kisses him on the nose.


End file.
